Geostorm
Skydance Media Electric Entertainment Jerry Bruckheimer Films |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |release = October 20, 2017 |time = |language = English |budget = |gross = |preceded = |followed = |hidec = |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Geostorm is an upcoming American environmental disaster science-fiction action comedy film co-written, produced, and directed by Dean Devlin as his feature debut. The film stars Gerard Butler, Jim Sturgess, Abbie Cornish, Ed Harris, Katheryn Winnick, Robert Sheehan and Andy García. The film is about a satellite designer who tries to save the world from a storm of epic proportions caused by malfunctioning climate-controlling satellites. Principal photography began on October 20, 2014, in New Orleans, Louisiana. Electric Entertainment and Skydance Productions are producing the film, to be released by Warner Bros. on October 20, 2017. Re-shoots were scheduled in December 2016 under executive producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Danny Cannon. The film is also known for being the first co-production between Skydance Media and Warner Bros. Synopsis In the near future, when climate-controlling satellites malfunction and release disaster-creating small pods all over the world, Jake Lawson and his other fellow astronauts head into space to prevent the satellites from programming the small pods into creating a storm of epic proportions. They soon discover that the disasters weren't caused by a malfunction, but were done with intention and the only person who has the kill codes to shut down the satellites is the president. Cast * Gerard Butler as Jacob "Jake" Lawson, Olivia’s ex-husband and Hannah's father * Jim Sturgess as Max Lawson, Jake’s younger brother * Abbie Cornish as Agent Sarah Wilson * Ed Harris as Secretary Leonard Dekkom * Andy García as President Andrew Palma * Katheryn Winnick as Olivia Lawson, Jake’s ex-wife and mother of Hannah * Talitha Bateman as Hannah Lawson, Jake and Olivia’s daughter * Robert Sheehan as Duncan * Alexandra Lara as Ute Fassbinder, the commander of a space station and Jake’s love interest who helps him to save the world * Daniel Wu as Cheng * Adepero Oduye as Adisa * Eugenio Derbez as Hernandez * Amr Waked as Dussette * Billy Slaughter as Karl Dright * Tom Choi as Chinese Representative Lee Production The pre-production began on July 7, 2014. Dean Devlin would direct the science fiction action film for Warner Bros. with Gerard Butler attached to star as the lead, and Jim Sturgess, Abbie Cornish, Ed Harris and Andy García also starring. On August 19, Alexandra Lara joined the film's cast to play the commander of a space station and also Butler's character's love interest who helps him save the world. On September 26, Katheryn Winnick was added to the cast to play Olivia, Butler's character's ex-wife and mother of Hannah. On October 8, Eugenio Derbez was added to the cast of the film. Filming The principal photography on the film began on October 20, 2014, in New Orleans, Louisiana, and would last through February 10, 2015. Filming began on Loyola Ave on the first day. Some NASA scenes were filmed at NASA Facility in New Orleans in November 2014 and January 2015. After poor test screenings in December 2015, reshoots were conducted in Louisiana in early December 2016, under new producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Danny Cannon. Release The film was originally set for release on March 25, 2016, but in August 2014, Warner cancelled this, and released Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on that date instead. On December 11, 2014, WB shifted its live-action animated film Jungle Book to 2017 and gave its previous date from March 25, 2016 then October 21, 2016 to Geostorm. In September 2015, the studio again moved back the film from October 21, 2016, to January 13, 2017. In June 2016, the studio announced the release had been moved back from January 13, 2017, to October 20, 2017. The film will have an IMAX 3D release. Gallery Trivia References External links *Official website * Category:Skydance Media films Category:2017 films Category:Live-action films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:American films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Theatrical films Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Disaster films Category:Science fiction films Category:Action films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming films Category:Thriller films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Films set in outer space Category:Electric Entertainment films Category:Films shot in New Orleans